


про глупые ошибки и их исправление

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, M/M, Professor Grindelwald, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Отношенческая зарисовка из потенциального модерн!АУ





	про глупые ошибки и их исправление

**Author's Note:**

> Это немагическое!модерн!ау, где Гриндельвальд не только политический деятель, но и на редкость сиятельный физик, на полгода приехавший преподавать в Америке. Криденс, конечно же, нужен ему не просто так, а для конкретной (но не очень срочной) цели; то, что он внезапно оказался неглупым - приятный бонус. Если я разберусь с матчастью хоть сколько-то, это переделается в отношенческую серию с легчайшей примесью сюжета; а пока что мне просто очень хотелось ни к чему не обязывающий драббл.

Молчание затянулось. Гриндельвальд достал лист и принялся что-то писать. Криденс не решался взглянуть на его лицо, смотрел только на руки, на строки уравнений, одна за другой льющиеся на бумагу. Наверняка Криденс просто пропустил что-то совсем простое и очевидное и только зря отнимает его время. Нужно было просто набрать результаты; Гриндельвальд, похоже, не ждал от него ничего больше. 

Резким движением Гриндельвальд перечеркнул написанное - и начал сначала. Криденс едва не вздохнул от облегчения: может, Гриндельвальд не посчитает его совсем глупым, если у него и самого не получилось сразу.

\- Да, ты прав. - Гриндельвальд схватил со стола наброски статьи и принялся листать их, размашистыми жестами ставя какие-то метки. - Знак правда не тот. Проверь, что станет с двенадцатым уравнением; я пока разберусь с четырнадцатым и пятнадцатым. 

Он протянул Криденсу кусок доказательства с перечеркнутыми неверными частями.

\- Думаю, в итоге пострадают только параметры, но не вывод, - продолжал Гриндельвальд. Криденс никогда не слышал у него такого голоса; слова Гриндельвальда были спокойны, но слова были лишь поверхностью, за которой звенело напряжение. - Но лучше проверить.

Криденс украдкой взглянул на часы; мать ждала его домой к ужину, а Криденс уже знал, сколько времени уходит на то, чтобы разобрать доказательства Гриндельвальда, в которых записан хорошо если один шаг из пяти.

\- Геллерт?

Неловко было обращаться к нему по имени, словно они были равны; но в классе Гриндельвальд не раз шутил над студентами, называвшими его _профессор_ , а его насмешка казалась Криденсу самой страшной вещью на свете, пугала сильнее, чем гнев матери или презрение однокурсников. 

Гриндельвальд не услышал. 

Он уже писал что-то, не обращая на Криденса никакого внимания; в сосредоточении прикусил губу; прядь светлых волос упала ему на лицо, но он не заметил, полностью сосредоточенный, горящий от нетерпения поймать ускользнувшую теорему. Даже его дыхание казалось каким-то другим. Наверное, он даже не понял бы, если бы Криденс сейчас ушел; Криденс, конечно же, не мог уйти. Он смутно помнил, с чего нужно начинать доказательство; он принялся писать. 

Потом он и сам увлекся; он вздрогнул, когда на его плечо опустилась чужая рука. 

\- Посмотри на девятое, - подсказал Геллерт. Его пальцы сжимались слишком сильно, его голос был слишком взволнован. - Отлично; осталось соединить. 

Теперь он сидел совсем рядом и снова что-то писал. От его близости было как-то не по себе: хотелось то ли отодвинуться, то ли прижаться ближе, коснуться по-настоящему. Гриндельвальд, напряженный, захваченный, стремительно и неразборчиво доводящий решение до конца, был чем-то неуловимым похож на Геллерта из воображения Криденса - из тех сцен, которые представились ему два дня назад и которые он никак не мог заставить себя забыть. Криденс закусил губу, стараясь отвлечься от неподобающих мыслей и сосредоточиться на том, что по-настоящему важно, но не успел разобрать и двух строк, когда Геллерт вздохнул с облегчением и выпрямился. 

\- Это и правда только параметры, - торжествующе улыбнулся он, а потом - обхватил Криденса за плечи и притянул к себе в объятия. - Все замечательно, - говорил он, пока Криденс пытался унять сердцебиение. Гриндельвальд делал что-то подобное уже не в первый раз, давно пора было привыкнуть - но с каждым днем его прикосновения смущали Криденса все сильнее. - На мгновение я подумал, что вся теория под угрозой: если бы вывод не сошелся бы, то... Да ты и сам понимаешь. К тому же, я уже обещал эти результаты в тезисах; они нужны мне через неделю в пристойном виде. И я не говорю о том, что Дамблдор непременно нашел бы этот несчастный минус, я уверен, что он перепроверяет каждую мою опубликованную лемму. Ты замечательный, Криденс. Я сразу увидел, что ты совершенно особенный. 

Его радость была заразна и только усиливала волнение. Криденс чувствовал запах его волос, жар ладони, скользнувшей на шею. Он не решался опустить голову ему на плечо. Если он так сделает, Гриндельвальд все поймет, а если он поймет, то все прекратится; в конце концов, Криденс видел, с какой брезгливостью Геллерт ответил той аспирантке, что пыталась кокетничать с ним. 

\- Я понял, что не зря выбрал тебя, еще в тот день, когда ты впервые пришел ко мне с осмысленными вопросами. Но сейчас...

Гриндельвальд отстранился, и обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями, и заглянул в глаза. Криденс все еще не мог выдержать его взгляд.

Внезапно ему стало стыдно. Что, если Геллерт и впрямь думал о нем хоть долю из того, что говорил, - а Криденс каждую их встречу, даже сегодня, думал совсем не о физике и не о всех тех возможностях, что Геллерт обещал открыть для него, - но о вечных смешинках в его глазах, о теплых прикосновениях, о непререкаемой уверенности в каждом его движении. 

\- Я вовсе не...

\- Шшш. - Гриндельвальд улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. - Я разбираюсь в таких вещах. Если ты приедешь ко мне - твое имя узнает каждый. 

Конечно же, Криденс не верил, но все равно мучительно хотел слышать все, что Гриндельвальд мог ему сказать. 

\- Для начала продолжишь ассистировать мне. - Голос Геллерта стал чуть ниже. Почти незаметно, но по спине Криденса все равно пробежали мурашки. - И уже через два года ты не будешь глядеть на меня с таким недоверием. Я знаю. 

Одна из его ладоней вновь легла Криденсу на шею, и тот никак не мог разобрать, чего больше в этом жесте - властности или ласки. Он старался не шевелиться, старался не издать ни звука - и вдруг понял, что дышит слишком часто, слишком тяжело, а пальцы Геллерта, остановившиеся у него на виске, наверняка чувствуют пульс. 

Губы Гриндельвальда изогнулись в полуулыбке, полуусмешке. 

Он знал. Наверное, он понял даже раньше, чем сам Криденс. 

Гриндельвальд придерживал его за шею, не давая отстраниться, и ждал. 

Криденс знал, что должно произойти, но не понимал, почему Геллерт медлит, зачем оставляет выбор за ним, как будто у Криденса мог быть выбор рядом с ним, как будто сама мысль об этом не была абсурдна. Как будто не была абсурдна мысль прикоснуться к Геллерту, настоящему, в реальности. Если Криденс не сделает этого, то упустит свой шанс - единственный, должно быть. Он этого хотел - иначе не представлял бы два дня назад так ярко, не мечтал бы продлить прикосновения. Он...

\- Так что? - Геллерт склонил голову набок, такой красивый, такой...

Криденс не выдержал и поцеловал его - бегло, в уголок губ, не рассчитав движения. Рука на шее не пустила бы его отстраниться, так что он прижался щекой к щеке Геллерта и стал ждать. Если бы не прикосновения, теплые и ласковые, неуловимо настойчивые - Криденс был бы уверен, что все испортил.

\- Я не умею, - признался он, не выдержав молчания. 

Такой, как Гриндельвальд, ни за что не поймет, как можно было дожить до двадцати лет, ни разу не поцеловавшись. 

\- Это легко исправить. - В голосе Гриндельвальда не звучало ни удивления, ни осуждения, разве что немного насмешки; нужно бы уже запомнить, что со стороны она казалась куда страшнее, чем была на самом деле. Криденс уже почти привык. Гриндельвальд поглаживал его по шее, а другую руку запустил ему в волосы, совсем как в день, когда Криденс в первый раз пришел к нему с вопросами. Он был очень спокойным, направлял Криденса почти небрежно; в нем не осталось ни капли недавнего нетерпения. 

Ревновать к теореме было ужасно глупо. Тем более, когда Геллерт только начинал писать ее, когда не боялся, что глупая ошибка разрушит всю красоту построения, он, наверное, и на нее глядел с этим мягким, смеющимся снисхождением. 

\- Тогда исправьте. 

Гриндельвальд хмыкнул и потянул его за волосы; несколько долгих мгновений он искал что-то в выражении лица, а Криденс чувствовал, как пылают его щеки, и винил себя за подведшее его терпение, и старался не отвести взгляд.

Наверное, Гриндельвальд нашел, что искал. 

Он заставил Криденса наклониться к себе, и Криденс прижался губами к его губам, пытаясь ни о чем не думать, не отстраняться, ждать. Потом он почувствовал влажное прикосновение и послушно разжал губы, но Гриндельвальд не стал продолжать. Тогда Криденс понял, что от него хотели. 

Он повторял каждое движение и изо всех сил старался не чувствовать, но все было как в тумане. Криденс словно механически переписывал с доски уравнения в те дни, когда невозможно было сосредоточиться, когда думать можно было только о Гриндельвальде, о всем, что Криденс читал про него, о всем, что видел, о всем, что было в нем неверным, несочитаемым, противоречащим всему, к чему Криденс привык и что казалось ему единственно возможным. 

Наконец Гриндельвальд отстранился. Он посмотрел на Криденса почти ласково; Криденсу казалось, что его губы стали на тон ярче. 

\- Как впечатления?

Криденс не знал, как в этой смутной мешанине чувств и ощущений выделить что-то одно, а потому, так и не найдя ответа, признался:

\- Если честно, мне было не до них.

Гриндельвальд чуть усмехнулся, хотя Криденс не собирался говорить ничего забавного. 

\- Значит, за давностью лет я совсем разучился растлевать студентов. В последний раз, когда я занимался чем-то подобным, мне было семнадцать. 

Криденс уже слышал у него этот тон, но только сейчас решился поверить: Гриндельвальд заигрывал с ним. Почему-то это казалось еще более абсурдным, чем даже сам поцелуй.

\- Не разучились, - выдавил из себя Криденс, потому что Гриндельвальд хотел от него ответа. Он не совсем понимал, отчего все изменилось, отчего еще час назад Гриндельвальд позволял Криденсу просто принимать его слова и прикосновения, а теперь требовал, чтобы тот тоже играл в эту игру. Криденс не знал правил; Криденс всегда, во всем проигрывал, даже если понимал, чего от него ждут.

\- Да? - с наигранным сомнением переспросил Гриндельвальд и снова склонил голову набок. Это было приглашение, - понял Криденс.

\- Да, - кивнул Криденс. Ему было ужасно стыдно от того, как серьезно прозвучал его голос. Гриндельвальд мог смеяться, ускользать, играть, но Криденс и правда имел это в виду. 

Но Гриндельвальд не стал смеяться и ускользать. Его взгляд теперь казался спокойным, и властным, и совсем незнакомым. Криденс неуверенно провел пальцем по его губам, чуть влажным от поцелуя.

На этот раз Гриндельвальд потянулся к нему первым, и Криденс перехватил инициативу, как мог, не думая ни о чем, кроме того, что это Геллерт, прекрасный и недостижимый, но сегодня - сейчас - готовый отвечать на его неумелые поцелуи, вздыхать прерывисто и тихо, прижимать ближе к себе. 

\- Теперь лучше, - сказал Криденс потом, пытаясь отдышаться. 

\- Да, у тебя тоже получается неплохо, - очень серьезно кивнул Гриндельвальд.

\- Я не это... - от смущения Криденс не смог даже договорить, просто уткнулся ему в плечо. Гриндельвальд, кажется, не имел ничего против: он засмеялся и стал приглаживать его растрепавшиеся волосы.

Было совсем темно, когда Криденс вышел из его кабинета. Всю дорогу до дома он не мог перестать улыбаться.


End file.
